Flowers and Promises
by OmegaStarShooter14
Summary: Kairi, a Princess of Heart and a wielder of the Keyblade. To some, she's a pathetic little girl who messes everything up. But, just beacuse her heart is bathed in light, does she not have the right to live? To laugh? To cry? To love? I believe she does. This is my tribute to the Princess of the Heart. *Wishing Fire's My Destiny Challenge*
1. Chapter 1

**Starting another challenge! Lol, don't judge me! XD**

**But seriously, this challenge has a purpose: It's a shout out to all you Kairi haters out there. I confess that I was one of you before, but then someone asked me, "Why do you hate her?" And honestly, I didn't know. I realized thay day that I actually didn't hate her. So this story if for Kairi lovers and haters out there, ask yourself: "Why do you hate or love Kairi?" **

**Enjoy, my friends.**

**~First Love~**

"Granny, look over there!" The cheerful redhead asked.

"Aye, so you like our flower fields, Kairi?" Her grandmother asked.

The field was a little farther away, but the young girl was mezmorized by the splashes of colors she could see. Kind-hearted lilac, serene, hypnotizing blues, sparkly and appealing pinks...

It looked like a rainbow had spilled over, and Kairi ran faster torwards the meadow.

"Kairi, wait for your old Granny, will you?" Her grandmother said, but to know avail. Kairi was already picking flowers, choosing the ones she thought were the prettiest.

She had fallen in love with the rainbow that arose from the earth.

**~0~**

**Words: 105**

_**Sayonara**_**,**** my dear readers! Oh, please, do review! And follow and favorite, too! ;)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	2. First Steps

**~First Steps~**

Kairi's first steps on the Destiny Islands were surprising. How did she even end up there?

She didn't know. All she knew was that her name was Kairi. She couldn't remember where she was from, or if she had any family.

She gazed up at the sky. There were streaks of colors, reds, purples and greens, all across the dark sky. She was awed. It was so beautiful.

"There's a girl in the tide!" A voice shouted. She realized that the voice was talking about her, she was holding on to a piece of driftwood.

It happened a little too fast. Some men dived into the sea to help her, asked her where she was from (something she couldn't answer) and took her to the town hall, where she met the mayor.

"Come with me, child." The kind man said.

Kairi walked behind him as he lead her to her new room.

Unaware, Kairi had just taken her first steps on her new home.

**~0~**

**Words: 164**

**Thank you to **_**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx**_** for the alert!**

**Replies:**

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: That makes both of us. The challenge is 10 chapters long, BTW. ^^**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	3. Hate

**My friends are obsessed with Slender. It's such a ridiculous game.**

**~Hate~**

****If Kairi has ever, _EVER _hated anybody at all, it would probably be Ansem.

She'd have a good reason too: He seperated her from her friends, scarred one of them, practically has tried to kill them.

The thought of seeing either Riku or Sora at the end of Ansem's blade,pod whatever the hell he used.

Deep down, she was afraid. Afraid of what he really _can_ do.

And fear evolved into rage. Scarring, burning rage.

Kairi hated the Seeker of Darkness. She would make sure that one day, he would have to face the Light.

**~0~**

**Leave a review?**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	4. Finding Themselves

**Do you know the Oppa Gangman Style? I love it! I even know the freaking dance! XD**

**~Finding Themselves~**

Sometimes, Kairi questioned herself.

_Who am I? Who is Kairi really?_

Of course, it's not an easy question. Most people see themselves as just another person in the world, not a big role.

Kairi wanted to think of herself as a lead actress in this movie, along with Sora and Riku. But then, she doubted. What if she was just a Mary Sue? She didn't want that!

What had she done in the movie? Was her role small enough to be replaced? Was she of no importance to the crowd?

Her mind asked her again.

_Who are you, Kairi?_

She buried her head in her pillow.

_Shut up and let me think about it._

**~0~**

**Done! I think I fractured the fourth wall a bit. ^^' It all depends on your opinion, of course.**

**Thank you to **_**Peppemint-n-Spice**_** for the favorite and the alert!**

**Replies: **

**xxxHikari-Kuraixxx: It seemed like the right choice, no? Yeah, only 10. But in retrospect, I'm glad I took a short one since I'll be starting another 100 theme one soon. ;)**

**Peppermint-n-Spice: Thanks~! I hope it does too.**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	5. Heartbreak

**~First Heartbreak~**

It all happened so fast. Too fast for her to remember all the details. She could only remember one thing clearly:

The pain.

It's not the knid of heartbreak you would think. It was the day Sora found out that Kairi's heart was inside of him and, in an act of sacrifice, he stabbed himself with the Keyblade Of People's Hearts.

Kairi's eyes opened fast enough for her to see a split-second, but that was all that she needed to see. Sora, her best friend, fading in flashes of bright lights.

She got up and ran towards him, hoping to stop the fading.

"Sora!"

She was too late. She could only feel the sparks left, and she wanted to die. She wanted to cry and suffer.

Her heart was shattered. She had lost her freind, and it was all her fault.

**~0~**

**We all know what happened next. ;)**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	6. Shouldn't Be With

**~Shouldn't be with~**

She knew that being in the Castle That Never Was was a dangerous thing. She shouldn't stay with these people; they were dangerous.

She hated that she was being used as bait for Sora. It sickened her to find out that his feelings for her were being abused.

Thank God that Namine helped her; she wouldn't know what to do if she saw Sora, or Riku.

She ran away from the Castle, from the people she shouldn't be with.

**~0~**

**Sorry for the short chapter! I kinda had a block with this one... -_-'**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	7. Loves Them

**I HAD TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER ALL OVER AGAIN. **

**~Loves Them~**

Kairi couldn't deny that she loved Sora, and she knew that Sora loved her.

He cared for her a lot, protected her, risked his life for her.

And he didn't give up, not even once.

So when she sees him in The Castle That Never Was, she doesn't hesitate. She runs into the boy's arms, arms that made her feel safe, hands in which hers fitted perfectly, someone who would anything for her, and she'd do the same.

In the blur of emotion, she only remembers a couple of words she had said.

"This is real."

And deep down, she was really glad it was.

It felt nice to have someone to love you the way Sora did.

**~0~**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	8. The Best Friend

**~The Best Friend~**

A best friend is someone you love, and someone who loves you back.

He's someone who cares for you, but calls you stupid when, in reality, you are.

So, who's Kairi's best friend?

It's not Sora. Sora is her friend, but she _loves_ him. They go beyond friendship, if it were possible.

She looks at her nightstand, and there stands a picture of her with Sora and…

"Riku." She smiled. Kairi felt so stupid for wondering so much about who's the 'best friend'. Sora cared for her, but that didn't mean Riku didn't.

"I miss you, too." She whispered while tears streaked her face.

She missed him just as much as she missed Sora.

**~0~**

**I love Riku! He's so awesome! But I see Kai and Riku with a more friend-like relationship.**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	9. Losing It All

**~Losing it all~**

In correct terms, you don't lose something if you never had it, no?

Kairi had lost everything once, and she didn't even know it. She was small, and it was before she came to the Destiny Islands.

But, when she moved there, she got more than what she ever had.

Sora and Riku were all that _and_ a bag of chips. They made her feel like she was at the top of the world.

So when they leave for the MoM exam, her world begins to shatter slowly.

She had already lost everything once, and her fragile mind couldn't hold it.

She almost lost her heart to the darkness once. She almost lost Riku to it, too.

She couldn't bare it.

She can't stand to lose it all again.

"See you soon." She whispered.

And she'd give anything to see them again, safe and sound.

Beacause they were her everything.

**~0~**

**Next chapter, and this story comes to an end! But then, I'm gonna start a RikuShi challenge! F*CK YEAH! Well, as soon as Wishing Fire answers my question. ^^'**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


	10. Succeding

**~Succeding~**

_Who are you, Kairi? Why are you here?_

These questions and many similar ones spun around in the ginger's head.

It had been about a month since Riku and Sora left for the Mark Of Mastery exam.

_Riku should be here any minute_, she thought.

Kairi had finally realized something. She had finally found herself.

All this time, she wondered about who she was, what she should do, when the answer was in front of her this whole time.

Nobody had to tell her who she was. She was Kairi, the final Princess Of Heart and a Keyblade Wielder.

Her life was a clean slate. If she wants to make a difference, it was up to her.

She was sure of this.

"Kai, you ready to go?" She heard Riku's voice say.

And when she leaves her home, she doesn't look back.

_Home is where the heart is, right? My heart is with my friends. I have to fight for them. I have to fight for my existence!_

The Princess shall earn her crown, just how it should be.

**~0~**

**I'm done! Yay! Yay! WOOOO-HOOOO!**

**Review?**

**I hope you all enjoyed it~!**

**~OmegaStarShooter14~**


End file.
